


Вторая грань. Бури, кровь и тишина.

by Tougetsu_Kiri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tougetsu_Kiri/pseuds/Tougetsu_Kiri
Summary: Один кошмар окончен. Но то, что вызвало его, затронуло не только Аки, и с песней, что она не желала слышать, связана не только она. Пришёл черёд её брату вспомнить о том, чем нужно платить за возможность слышать - и стоит ли оно той платы.
Kudos: 1





	Вторая грань. Бури, кровь и тишина.

Вьюга пела. На свой резкий, настойчивый, агрессивный манер ветер то завывал фальцетом, то вытягивал долгие ноты в нижнем регистре, то замолкал на несколько секунд, словно переводя дыхание. Аккомпанируя себе на проводах электропередач, на ветвях деревьев и горных лощинах, вьюга неслась через февральскую ночь, и пела единственную песню, которую знала. Никто не вспомнит, сколько раз повторяла её вьюга. Вряд ли кто-то может сказать, о чём она. Для многих это песня смерти.

У вьюги был слушатель. Возведённый на северном склоне горы небольшой домик, сложенный на славянский манер из толстых брёвен, старательно проконопаченный, с массивной дверью и толстыми стёклами, – и, конечно, камином. Не сложить камин в таком старомодном, солидном, под стать самой вьюге, домике было бы форменным преступлением. Не хватало только струйки дыма над кирпичным дымоходом. Но домик не хотел мешать проносящимся мимо нотам-снежинкам.

Домик был хорошим слушателем. Он спокойно выдерживал многочасовые выступления вьюги, и даже подпевал временами – что приму нисколько не смущало, ибо делал он это тихонько, и, по правде говоря, даже не для себя, а скорее для своих обитателей.

Но пока они этого не слышали.

#### День первый. Охота.

Ночь проходила беспокойно – и по большей части даже не из-за бури. Отпуск вообще не очень-то спокойная пора, по известным причинам. Нужно многое успеть, многое прочувствовать — прежде, чем жизнь вернётся в привычное монотонное русло.

Так есть для многих. Но не для всех. Некоторые отправляются в подобные тихие уголки именно для того, чтобы провести некоторое время в покое, подумать и утихомирить душу перед возвращением в бурный океан дел мирских.

Наная Каору, поджав ноги, сидел в кресле перед камином и смотрел невидящим взглядом на едва тлевшие угольки. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он встал специально для того, чтобы послушать выступление бури. Просто...

Просто что-то было не так. Когда пару недель назад приехала Аки и сказала, что преследовавший её сон исчез, Каору был счастлив. Они устроили настоящий праздник, и хотя Аки отнекивалась как могла, брат был непреклонен. Аки и жена брата Май сразу поладили, и четыре дня, которые сестра гостила в домике, пролетели как одно мгновение. Они успели поговорить обо всём на свете, и лишь одного Каору так и не смог добиться — а именно заставить сестру рассказать ему причину исчезновения сна. Аки постоянно увиливала, переводила разговор на другие темы, а если они с братом оставались вдвоём, просто качала головой и на её лице появлялась какая-то странная улыбка.

Аки уехала, а Каору, так ничего и не узнав, решил просто порадоваться выздоровлению сестры и вернуться к проведению отпуска. И до сегодняшнего дня ему это удавалось.

Он вспомнил, как около двух пополуночи его подбросило над кроватью, мигом согнав весь сон. Это не было чем-то непривычным — всё произошло ровно как и всегда, когда где-то в другой части страны Аки просыпалась от своего кошмара.

Да, к этому он привык. Но ведь теперь сон ушёл, и Аки спит спокойно. Что же тогда, чёрт подери, это было?

Каору встал и тихонько поднялся на второй этаж, в комнату, где спала Май. Забрав одежду, он остановился и несколько секунд смотрел на жену.

Их отношения были странными; многие из их друзей говорили так, а Каору и не спорил. Если бы нужно было выбрать одно слово для того, чтобы их описать, этим словом было бы не «любовь» а «доверие». Он вообще не верил в рассказы о таинственных и внеземных чувствах — уж слишком много раз его знакомые делали глупости, будучи ведомыми этими самыми чувствами. Каору был рассудительным и прагматичным, и был абсолютно уверен, что неудержимые эмоции только мешают. Поэтому они с Май видели друг в друге прежде всего надёжных и стоящих безоговорочной веры друзей и партнёров, на которых можно положиться во всём и всегда; а если при этом ещё и наличествует какое-то влечение друг к другу — тем лучше, лишь бы оно не переваливало за разумные границы.

Чтобы не будить жену, Каору спустился обратно в гостиную, и там не спеша оделся. До утра ещё несколько часов, а заснуть вновь он всё равно не сможет. Подумав, решил захватить с собой винтовку. Вряд ли ему удастся что-то подстрелить в ночном лесу, но лучше уж перестраховаться. К тому же — чем чёрт не шутит? — на него вполне могло вынести какого-нибудь спугнутого хищником зверя.

Свежий снег приятно зашуршал под ногами, когда Каору спустился с крыльца. Он не испытывал такого же трепета перед природой, как его сестра, но зима ему нравилась. Холодный воздух разгонял усталость и подхлёстывал желание действовать, а снег позволял миру выглядеть чище, чем было на самом деле.

К домику не было проторенной дороги, а ту колею, что была, полностью замело, и Каору брёл по щиколотку в снегу.

-Прямо фильм ужасов. - усмехнулся он про себя. - Только персонажей маловато.

Он думал спуститься по склону и потом свернуть на восток. Он уже достаточно хорошо знал местность, и был уверен, что не заблудится. На склоне была всего пара оврагов, и те узнавались очень легко — под снегом или без него — так что Каору чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

Ночной лес нисколько не пугал его — наоборот, темнота была какой-то знакомой и обнадёживающей. Скорее всего, то был отголосок слов Ами, его старшей сестры, произнесённых давным-давно.

Каору поморщился. Он не любил вспоминать об Ами. Он бы не признался в этом никому, но воспоминания до сих пор ранили больнее любого оружия и любого зверя. В этом они с Аки были похожи: Ами была для них всем. Ветер дул ради неё, солнце светило ради неё, вода бежала вперёд ради неё и вся природа жила ради неё. Когда она умерла, у их мира будто разбили днище, землю, на которой они стояли. Аки на время словно превратилась в механизм, а Каору раз и навсегда решил ограничить чувства строгими и жёсткими правилами. Любое нарушение собственных законов влекло за собой чудовищное презрение к самому себе и очередную попытку обтесать своё «Я» в контролируемую форму.

Он преуспел. Это заняло много времени и усилий, но всё же он смог подчинить себе что угодно, что бы ни выкинуло его подсознание. «Я есть разумное существо, и, как таковое, обязан руководствоваться исключительно разумными и взвешенными решениями, основанными на логике и мудрости. Бесконтрольные эмоции — удел дураков, и влекут за собой лишь глупость и беду.» - таков был внутренний девиз, правило крепче стали, что Каору установил для себя. Всё отмеривалось соответственно этому правилу, всё определялось им, и оно только становилось твёрже каждый раз, как любой из знакомых Каору попадал впросак, понадеявшись на чувства. Нет, он не был безжалостным и хорошо понимал, каково тем, чьи надежды разлетелись вдребезги, но это было не для него. Никогда больше он не позволит таким хрупким существам, как люди, сразить его и нарушить его душевное равновесие.

Мимо не спеша пролетали редкие снежинки. Это было на руку гостю ночного леса: такой след, какой оставлял он за собой, трудно не заметить. Если не начнётся сильный снегопад, Каору легко найдёт дорогу обратно, где бы ни оказался.

Ага, а вот и первый знак того, что не он один решил выбраться на ночную прогулку: намеченный путь пересекала цепочка следов. Молодой олень, судя по размеру отпечатков. Отлично. Снегопад только-только закончился, а след не присыпан — значит, зверь прошёл здесь недавно, и Каору легко успеет подстрелить его и вернуться с добычей до рассвета.

Как он и предполагал, преследование не заняло много времени. Охотник двигался насколько мог осторожно, но даже так очень скоро услышал тихие шаги и потрескивание веток впереди. Небольшой олень брёл, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы откопать ягод под каким-нибудь кустом. Вот и сейчас он, оглянувшись, встал возле очередных зарослей кустарника и начал рыть копытом снег.

Каору расслабился, медленно выдохнул и поднял винтовку.

Резкий треск ломающейся древесины где-то впереди заставил человека дёрнуться, а его добычу — пугливо зыркнуть в ту сторону, и, не теряя ни секунды, рвануть в противоположную. Прямиком на охотника.

Каору рефлекторно дёрнул спусковой крючок, но выстрела не услышал. «Осечка» - успела промелькнуть мысль прежде, чем перепуганный олень сбил его с ног.

Несколько секунд мучительной темноты и оглушающего звона в ушах. Ещё толком не осознавая ни себя, ни мира вокруг, Каору, тем не менее, сразу понял, что оправляется после обморока. Память возвращалась быстрыми рывками: лес, след, олень, треск веток, удар. Видимо, ему сильно не повезло, если он не смог увернуться.

Когда вернулась способность видеть, он перестал понимать, где находится. Он же был в лесу. И сейчас зима. Всё должно быть бело-коричневым. А у него перед глазами...

Любимый цвет Аки. Ничего другого и не стоило ждать от человека с таким именем. Это у неё от сестры, не иначе. Вот бы она обрадовалась, увидев его сейчас. Только вот откуда он здесь? Прямо под ногами, даже голову поднимать не нужно. Надо бы разглядеть поближе.

Почему он не может двинуться? Нет, он пытается, но что-то не пускает. И больно, очень больно. Каждое движение вызывает багровые вспышки перед глазами. Как такое можно вытерпеть?

Да, он тоже когда-то хотел начать коллекционировать бабочек. Ами страшно рассердилась, увидев, как он протыкает булавкой самую первую. Больше он никогда к этому не возвращался. Ха, интересно, почему именно сейчас понадобилось вспоминать?

Нет, нужно взять себя в руки. Всё как-то слишком уж неестественно. «Я есть существо разумное, и...»

Что это за движение там впереди? Лишь бы не хищник. Наверное, тот же, что напугал оленя. Нельзя вот так стоять и ждать. Нужно попробовать освободиться. Вон лежит винтовка; стоит только поднапрячься, и сделать рывок вперёд...

Сколько он уже так пролежал? Мир перед глазами пульсирует в такт сердцебиению. Сердце стучит громко, с надрывом. Такой звук, небось, на километры вокруг слышно. Нужно встать, пока не сбежались звери.

Холодно. Только левый бок будто горит. Каждое движение вызывает мучительную боль. Медленно, медленно, аккуратно встать, переждать приступ головокружения. И нужно понять, где он. Осмотреться, и... а это что такое?

-Это ты меня толкнула?

Нет, что за чушь? Его толкнул олень. Сбил с ног, пытаясь убежать от хищника, это ясно. Какого хищника? Вероятно, медведя-шатуна. Редкое явление, но вполне ожидаемое.

-Прости, я немного не в себе. Не скажешь, что со мной произошло? Я долго тут пролежал?

Ясное дело, что долго. Кисти и ступни уже начинают замерзать, а он в перчатках и отличных сапогах. И что это за сумасшедшая боль в боку?

-Я ранен, да? Проклятье. Ты не могла бы помочь? Вряд ли я доберусь домой сам. Признаться, я не ожидал такого. Проклятое оружие. Никогда не подводило, а именно сейчас дало осечку.

Он попытался сделать несколько шагов. Ноги, хоть и с трудом, но подчиняются. Подняться вверх по склону оврага и найти собственный след.

-Спасибо. Тяжело меня поддерживать, я понимаю, но другого выхода нет. Поверь, я очень благодарен за помощь.

А вот и он. Чёткий, прямой след ведёт в ночь. Далеко же он забрался...

-Ты как здесь оказалась? Тоже охотишься? Хотя нет, что я несу? Кто же охотится в кимоно..?

Боль не отступает. На каждый шаг нужно именно столько энергии, сколько он может выдержать. Ещё немного — и мука станет нестерпимой, заставит его упасть в снег. Уснуть.

…а как же Май? И Аки?

Хотя какая разница? Вот он, мягкий, белый, родной и знакомый снег. Прямо здесь, под ногами. Зачем куда-то идти?

Но он не падает. Шаг, ещё шаг, и ещё, и ещё. Деревья постепенно остаются за спиной, а след всё так же манит, зовёт вернуться.

-Да? Красивое имя. Я его обязательно запомню. Ещё раз: спасибо за помощь. Я найду, как тебя отблагодарить, вот только доберусь домой. А откуда ты знаешь моё имя? О, вот как. Всё ясно. В любом случае, я рад, что ты здесь.

Сколько же можно идти? Уже целую вечность он бредёт по следу. Так и замёрзнуть насмерть недолго. Хотя, по правде, холода он уже не чувствует. Вот так бы брести в снегу до тех пор, пока не закончатся силы. Ами бы поняла. Она сама бы так поступила.

Вот именно. Это была бы Ами, но не он сам. «Я есть существо разумное.» Это правило должно быть соблюдено. Иначе он будет просто очередным глупым созданием, неспособным держать в узде свои первобытные порывы. Нужно обязательно добраться домой, к Май. Нехорошо вот так нарушать связующее их доверие.

-Мы почти на месте. Вот просека, а вон там — мой дом. Останься, если хочешь. Май не станет возражать. Будь уверена, как только я буду в состоянии — отблагодарю тебя по-царски.

Вот и дом. У него едва хватает сил, чтобы открыть тяжёлую дверь.

-Нет, постой. Как же я тебя найду? Нет, я не позволю себе быть неблагодарным. Приходи, когда захочешь. А когда я поправлюсь — найду тебя.

Он с сожалением глядит вслед спутнице. Она ведь так и не сказала, как можно связаться. Ну ничего. Если понадобится — он прочешет всю гору от основания.

Вместо того, чтобы повиснуть на крючке, куртка падает на пол. Ладно. Повесить можно и потом. Лишь бы хватило сил подняться к Май и рассказать, что произошло.

И почему снова так больно?

-Он потерял чудовищное количество крови. - врач устало помассировал глаза. - Уж простите, но я решительно не понимаю, почему он жив. И да, я должен ещё раз объявить, что считаю ваше решение оставить его здесь глупым, смехотворным, и опасным.

Май вежливо улыбнулась в ответ.

-Поверьте, я и сама считаю его таким. Но Каору несколько раз очень чётко запретил мне и каждому, кто его хоть сколько-то знает, в случаях, подобных этому, везти его в госпиталь. У него немного... радикальные взгляды на жизнь — и на то, когда она должна заканчиваться.

-Но он может не выжить! Рана слишком серьёзна!

Снова вежливая улыбка.

-В таком случае он будет удовлетворён.

Врач покрутил головой, словно сгоняя наваждение, и резко встал.

-Поступайте, как знаете. Я умываю руки. Пишите отказ от госпитализации, а дальше справляйтесь как хотите.

Когда врач вышел, Май ещё долго сидела у кровати, глядя на бледное лицо Каору. Она знала, что поступила верно. Они с мужем легко находили общий язык, редкие ссоры были краткими и приносили больше пользы, чем раздора. И только в одном Каору оставался непреклонен: люди не должны решать, жить ему или умереть.

-Ами всегда повторяла, что нет ничего справедливее природы. - сказал он как-то раз. - И ничего мудрей. Если она решит, что мне ещё не пора возвращаться — я выживу, что бы ни случилось. Если позовёт — я вернусь к ней, как бы вы меня ни лечили.

Май очень удивилась тогда. В первый — и в последний — раз она видела мужа таким... уязвимым. Беспомощным. Каору говорил так, будто боялся предать кого-то. Того, чьё доверие было ценней его собственной жизни.

Она так и не смогла вытянуть из него подробности. Пришлось смириться с тем, что у мужа был кто-то гораздо более драгоценный, чем она. Лёгкий укол ревности Май оставила без внимания. Так не говорят о старых подружках или объектах каких-то интрижек на стороне. Да и скорее ад бы замёрз, чем Каору опустился до подобной лжи.

Сжав кулаки, Май встала. Довольно. Солнце заходит. Нужно обустроиться где-то рядом, чтобы приглядывать за мужем. А время сердиться или грустить у неё ещё будет.

Он выскользнул из тьмы мгновенно, будто и не закрывал ни на секунду глаза. Комната перед ним выглядит так, словно он уже сутки таращится на неё, не отводя взгляда. Ересь какая-то.

Не глядя он нащупал на стоящей рядом тумбочке часы. Немногим после полуночи. Значит, проспал весь день. Неудивительно, с таким-то ранением.

Кстати о ранении. Нужно поблагодарить Май, что не позволила забрать его. Он вдоволь навидался, как врачи знают, что делают. Нет уж, увольте.

А где она? Странно, что жены нет в комнате. Она бы не оставила его одного. Вдруг станет хуже? Нет, Май бы так не поступила. Значит, просто куда-то вышла. Он должен просто дождаться её.

Но лежать тяжело. Тишина давит на грудь, и даже воздух постепенно будто сгущается. Вдыхать всё труднее.

Где-то у него был хороший нож, старательно отточенный специально для охоты. Даже о такой воздух не затупится. Надо бы найти...

Нет. Стоит просто выйти наружу. Двигаться сложно, но это ничего. Он будет аккуратен. Медленно, спокойно оденется и очень осторожно спустится вниз по лестнице. Плохо, что на первом этаже нет жилых комнат, иначе Май, несомненно, уложила бы его там.

На преодоление лестницы ушла целая вечность. Каждый шаг отдаётся тупой болью в боку. Такое он вытерпеть ещё может. Это куда лучше, чем задыхаться в комнате.

… почему он не открыл окно? А там вообще есть окно? Конечно, есть. Но уже поздно. Раз уже спустился — нужно выйти на крыльцо.

Ну наконец-то. Вот и дверь. Ещё пара шагов — и эта мерзкая тяжесть пропадёт. Да, снаружи холодно, но это ничего. Он только немного постоит там, чтобы отдышаться, и пойдёт назад.

Неясно, сколько он уже простоял на пороге, оглушённый. Он подозревал, что ночной воздух может так подействовать, но чтоб настолько... Да и дело не только в воздухе. Он не может оторвать взгляд от ночного леса. Темнота впереди манит к себе, зовёт идти куда-то. Просто идти, не думая ни о цели, ни о расстоянии, ни о том, что осталось за спиной. Брести в снегу до тех пор, пока он сам не растворится в ночи без остатка.

Он уже делает шаг, но с трудом останавливает себя. Поступить так — верх безответственности. Вот так запросто взять и разорвать всё, что связывает его с другими? Наплевать на все обязанности и доверие?

Да.

Нет!

Он крутнул головой так сильно, что рана в боку отозвалась резкой болью. Довольно! Это не его мысли. Это всего-навсего остатки влияния его сестры. А он — существо разумное.

-Привет. Я надеялся снова тебя увидеть. - видно, он так крепко задумался, что не заметил, как пришла его вчерашняя спасительница. И вот она уже сидит рядом некоторое время, глядя куда-то в чащу. Похоже, теперь она думает о чём-то своём, и не слышит его слов. Он и не против. Присутствие новой знакомой доставляет какое-то странное удовольствие. Нет, это далеко не то же самое, что находиться рядом с любимым человеком. Да и не считает он, что найдёт кого-то, кто заслужит большего доверия, чем Май. Просто сейчас зимняя ночь будто просачивается в каждую клетку его организма, в каждый нейрон; и даже та, кто сидит сейчас рядом с ним, не видится как нечто чуждое. Словно она появилась из снега прямо на границе леса, не утруждая себя такой банальщиной, как ходьба. Взять хотя бы её одежду. Ну кто будет бродить по зимнему лесу в кимоно? Да и ещё, видно, далеко не самом дешёвом. Каждый узор просто великолепен. Ткач явно расстарался вовсю, не жалея ни ниток, ни краски. Вот какая-то птичка садится на ветку сосны, и с иголок, искрясь в лунном свете, падают снежинки. А вот из-подо льда бьёт жизнерадостный ручеёк, бросая шутливый вызов морозу. Даже сама ткань сродни снежной буре: она движется, резко меняет направление, и даже — стоит только немного прислушаться — словно издаёт тот же звук.

-Тебе не холодно? - он тут же проклинает себя за глупый вопрос. Ну правда: разве человек дошёл бы сюда в подобном виде, если бы ему было холодно? Наверное, под кимоно надето что-то ещё. Но знакомая, повернувшись, только мягко качает головой.

Он улыбается в ответ. У Май совсем другой характер — уверенный и твёрдый, — но она тоже немногословна, говорит лишь тогда, когда это нужно, и не любит растягивать фразы.

Ха, странно. Хотя ему нравится сравнивать новую знакомую с женой, — они бы точно сдружились, в этом нет сомнения, — он не может заглянуть ей в глаза. Стоит поднять взгляд — и он сам собой уворачивается куда-то в сторону. Или вверх. Или вниз. Куда угодно, только бы не останавливаться на лице. Ерунда какая-то. Что плохого может произойти, если он посмотрит в глаза своей спасительнице? Но какое-то странное ощущение заставляет его смотреть мимо. Интуиция? Возможно. Она его редко подводит. Надо бы проанализировать ситуацию, и...

-Нет, погоди! Ты же только пришла! - он и сам не ожидал услышать столько сожаления в собственном голосе. - Ты же вернёшься? Пожалуйста, возвращайся! Я хочу, чтобы Май тоже увидела тебя. Она тебе понравится, обещаю.

Радостный кивок в ответ. С ласковым шорохом фигура растворяется за гранью леса. Он рад, но чувствует, как им быстро овладевает усталость. Да, он точно провёл тут больше времени, чем было необходимо. Пора назад, в свою комнату.

Он делает шаг, но дальше ноги отказываются подчиняться. Нет, так уже нечестно. Он бы и рад заснуть прямо тут, на холодном воздухе, но так ведь нельзя. Май будет сердиться. Да и с таким ранением шутки не шутят. Всё, собираемся с силами, и идём обратно в комнату.

И всё-таки, куда подевалась Май?

#### День второй. Связь.

Рука Май потянулась к будильнику чуть ли не раньше, чем тот зазвучал. Пара привычных нот, инстинктивное движение, — вот и всё что нужно, чтобы проснуться. Единственное изменение утреннего расписания — это прежде всего проверить, как себя чувствует муж.

Каору лежит на своём месте. Лицо безмятежное, ночной сон явно пошёл на пользу. Ровное дыхание, пота нет. Организм определённо восстанавливается лучше, чем Май могла надеяться. Бинты немного пропитались кровью, но это неудивительно. Сейчас она сменит повязку — и всё будет в лучшем виде.

Поменяв повязку и укрыв мужа потеплее, Май спустилась в гостиную. Настроение было приподнятое: конечно, ведь она и не смела надеяться, что состояние Каору окажется настолько стабильным. Врач нагонял тучи очень долго, пытаясь убедить Май отвезти мужа в госпиталь. Конечно, Май настояла на своём, но неприятный осадок в душе остался. Полночи она ворочалась с боку на бок рядом с кроватью Каору, преследуемая тяжёлыми мыслями, — да и, наконец уснув, спала она беспокойно, периодически вскакивала, чтобы посмотреть на мужа.

Но сейчас, хотя зевок за зевком наперебой просились наружу, Май занималась делами с радостью. Ей владела какая-то твёрдая уверенность, что всё обойдётся, и, поправившись, Каору в очередной раз покажет местным светилам от медицины огромный кукиш.

Закончив с мелкими заботами, Май уселась за столик возле камина и тщательно продумала список необходимых вещей и медикаментов. Кое-какие лекарства в доме были, да и врач тоже оставил немного, но этого определённо не достаточно. Нужен питательный раствор для капельницы, мелочи вроде бинтов и ваты, спирт. Подумав, Май решила не покупать антибиотики. Каору будет жутко зол, если узнает, что его организму не позволили управиться самостоятельно — ну, почти самостоятельно. Вряд ли даже он будет оспаривать необходимость восполнить потерянную кровь.

Насчёт засыпанной снегом дороги Май не беспокоилась: вездеход стоял в гараже, и управлялась с машиной она неплохо. Была только одна проблема: кого оставить с мужем на случай чего-либо непредвиденного? Все, кому она доверила бы такое дело, остались в столице. Видимо, придётся понадеяться на то, что за время её отсутствия не произойдёт ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Она уже застёгивала куртку, когда услышала за окном скрип снега и чьё-то усталое дыхание. Май насторожилась. Кому может придти в голову тащиться в такую даль? Либо тому, кто точно знает, куда направляется, — либо тому, от кого можно ждать неприятностей. На всякий случай она сняла со стены винтовку. Чем чёрт не шутит..?

Но когда, открыв небольшой ставень на двери, Май выглянула наружу, то думать забыла про оружие.

-Аки?! - распахнув дверь, Май смотрела на неожиданную гостью наполовину обрадованным — наполовину ошарашенным взглядом. На лице Аки была немного виноватая улыбка; дышала она тяжело, глубоко — явный признак того, что в ближайшее время на отдых не останавливалась. Вся одежда Аки была в снегу, и даже в волосах поблёскивали снежинки. Рюкзак на спине был похож на небольшой сугроб.

-Я споткнулась по дороге... дважды. - будто оправдываясь, сказала гостья. - У тебя не найдётся щётки, Май?

Так и не выпустившая из рук оружие Май засуетилась и чуть ли не силой затащила Аки в дом. Только когда Аки разделась и пошла готовить чай, хозяйке пришло в голову, что всё же нужно повесить винтовку на место; и, сняв уже куртку, Май вспомнила, что собиралась делать.

-Прости, Аки. - Май вошла в кухню, не разуваясь. - Придётся отложить тёплый приём. Я как раз намеревалась отправиться за покупками; вернусь — поговорим. А пока что присмотри за братом, хорошо?

Аки пожала плечами и легко рассмеялась. Просьба её ничуть не удивила: примерно этого она и ожидала с того момента, как увидела Май стоящей у двери в тёплой одежде.

Май укатила в город; Аки, поставив завариваться чай, поднялась в комнату к брату. С минуту постояла на пороге, глядя на Каору. Ей не нужно было спрашивать у Май, что произошло. Левый бок саднило, хотя там не было ни царапины. Болело довольно сильно, хоть и не сравнить с тем, что ей пришлось вытерпеть недавно. И Аки так было даже легче: случись что, пока её нет рядом, — и она тут же узнает об этом.

Она вернулась в гостиную и уселась перед камином. Пока не приедет Май, заняться всё равно нечем. Аки собиралась достать из рюкзака книжку, но всё не могла оторвать взгляд от мирно плясавших в камине языков пламени. В этом движении она видела осень в той долине, где она жила, и ей казалось, что Минорико где-то рядом; стоит в углу и смотрит на Аки своим обычным, бесстрастным взором.

Когда отворилась дверь и, неся небольшой пакет с медикаментами, вошла Май, Аки так и сидела без движения, глядя на огонь. Она не пошевелилась, пока хозяйка переодевалась и разбирала покупки. Не обратила внимания, как Май поднялась наверх, чтобы поставить мужу капельницу. Только когда Май легонько прикоснулась к её плечу, Аки, вздрогнув, подняла глаза.

-Кто его построил? - полюбопытствовала Май, с понимающим кивком опускаясь в соседнее кресло. - Каору как-то ни разу не упоминал, а я всё забываю спросить.

-Кажется, ещё прапрадед. Он был родом откуда-то из Сибири. - отвлечённо сказала Аки. Её взгляд сам собой тянулся к огню.

-Сибири? - удивлённо переспросила Май. - Так в вас северная кровь? Ну тогда понятно, откуда у Каору такой прохладный характер.

В гостиной воцарилось неловкое молчание. Шутка повисла в воздухе. Аки выдавила из себя вежливую улыбку и опустила глаза.

-Боюсь, дело в другом.

-Так в чём же?

Аки помешкала.

-Извини, Май, но если брат не счёл нужным рассказывать об этом, то не мне противиться такому решению.

Спустя несколько мгновений Май, вздохнув, слегка пожала плечами.

-Ладно. Если уж вам так необходимо секретничать — это ваше с ним дело. Во всяком случае, я точно знаю, что речь не идёт о любовнице. Этого достаточно. - она потянулась к стоявшему между креслами столику и взяла с принесённого ранее подноса чашку с чаем. - Тогда к главному вопросу: как ты узнала? Не прошло и тридцати часов с того момента, как он вернулся с этой раной, да и сообщить тебе было некому.

Аки потёрла бок. Её глаза снова неотрывно смотрели в камин.

-Мы ведь близнецы. Мы всегда хорошо чувствовали друг друга, и чем сильнее, скажем так, импульс, - тем чётче он передаётся. Позавчера ночью я проснулась от сильной боли. Не сразу поняла, что происходит, но долго гадать не пришлось. Я быстро собралась, и отправилась сюда. Вот и всё.

-Завидую. - Май покрутила в руках чашку. - Странное ощущение. Врач говорил, что рана чуть ли не смертельная, а я почему-то почти не беспокоюсь. Будто это обычная простуда: пара дней - и пройдёт. Может, это потому, что он так спокойно спит? Ни лихорадки, ни воспаления, ничего. Как такое вообще может быть?

-С нами всё может быть. - тихо ответила Аки. Наконец отвернувшись от камина, она посмотрела в глаза Май. - Не волнуйся. Я тоже не чувствую беспокойства. Он поправится, в этом нет сомнений.

Разговор перешёл на более повседневные темы. Вскорости Аки совсем притихла: снаружи крепчал ветер, и знакомые звуки снова наполняли старый домик. Не желая нарушать эту странную наполовину-тишину, Май тоже умолкла, и закрыла глаза. Она заметила эту черту сестры мужа ещё в первый её визит: временами Аки будто бы куда-то пропадала; вроде бы вот она, сидит рядом, можно прикоснуться, убедиться, что она тут, но... присутствия её не было. Как если бы на месте оставался один только контейнер, а содержимое переносилось куда-то ещё. И Май нутром чуяла: всё это - Аки, домик, то, что Каору не хочет ей рассказывать, - всё это часть какой-то истории, в которой её место... где? И есть ли оно?

Она уже давно пыталась заглушить это странное чувство. Она даже не могла понять до конца, что это. Зависть? Ревность? И к чему? Ничего нельзя было сказать не то что наверняка, а даже и вскользь назвать хотя бы малейшую причину возникновения этого ощущения. Однако оно продолжало упорно цепляться за самую границу сознания, всегда оставаясь ровно там, где о нём легко забыть, стоит только хоть на миг отвлечься. И если бы Май попыталась придать ему форму, звучало бы оно так: реальность, в которой жила Май, была не той же, где находились Каору и Аки. Вокруг них всё было таким же, и в то же время иным. Будто они одновременно здесь и где-то ещё. Будто каждого из них чуточку больше, чем кого-либо другого.

И, главное, звуки. Вокруг Аки и Каору никогда не было полной тишины. Где бы они ни находились, что бы вокруг ни происходило, какой-нибудь звук присутствовал всегда. Нет-нет, это были не какой-нибудь обычный городской шум, или чьи-то голоса, или урчание моторов; звуки всегда находились всё там же, на грани восприятия. Стоило приложить малейшее усилие — и они слышались то тут, то там. Они не были какими-то чуждыми или странными, а ровно такими, какие можно было бы ожидать в такой обстановке. И, Май готова была поклясться, звуки не были случайными. Скорее...

Как если бы кто-то напевал.

-Май?

Она вздрогнула. Голос Аки подействовал, как ушат холодной воды на голову.

-О чём думаешь?

И правда, о чём?

-Кажется, ты сбила меня с мысли. - Май потёрла лоб. - Ничего. Вспомню.

Она посмотрела на часы и встала.

-Пора бы заняться ужином. Побудешь здесь?

-Я помогу. - Аки тоже, было, поднялась, но Май остановила её строгим жестом.

-Извини, но я не люблю, когда на кухне кто-то путается под ногами. Так что спасибо, но нет. Побудь тут, почитай что-нибудь. Можешь подняться к Каору и проверить, всё ли в порядке. Так, на всякий случай.

Аки ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.

Она застала брата сосредоточенно разглядывавшим торчащую из руки иглу от капельницы. Аки не стала ничего говорить, только подошла и молча села рядом. На таком расстоянии им с Каору можно было не беспокоиться о словах.

-Где Май? - некоторое время спустя поинтересовался Каору, оставив в покое иглу. Аки немного удивилась: она была готова к тому, что брат начнёт возмущаться подобным нарушением его инструкций.

-Внизу. Готовит. Не волнуйся, она в полном порядке.

-В этом я не сомневался. - Каору опёрся на обе руки и с трудом сел. - Спасибо, что приехала. Я понимаю, это внезапно, но я вынужден попросить тебя об услуге.

Аки потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы понять смысл сказанного. Каору просит об услуге? На её памяти такое в последний раз случалось... никогда. Брат без каких-либо нареканий выполнял чужие просьбы, но чтобы сам о чём-то попросил..?

Внутри Аки тихонько зашевелилось тревожное предчувствие. Оно было подозрительно знакомым; что-то подобное она уже испытывала, и совсем недавно.

-Конечно. Чем я могу помочь?

-Как ты понимаешь, я не мог самостоятельно выбраться из леса после такого ранения. Мне повезло: кое-кто был рядом, и помог мне добраться домой. Я хочу, чтобы ты её нашла.

Аки слушала описание таинственной спасительницы брата, а тревога внутри быстро росла. Кто-то выбрался поздней ночью на прогулку в самую глушь леса? Сомнительно. Можно, конечно, предположить какой-то хитрый, план, но...

К чёрту всё это. Незачем лукавить: она уже знает, что происходит. Осталось только удостовериться.

-Ты слушаешь меня? - сухо поинтересовался Каору.

-Конечно. - Аки провела ладонью по лицу, будто стряхивая усталость. - То была единственная встреча?

-Да. - уверенно кивнул брат. - Мне интересно, что за удача вывела её на меня. Ну и, разумеется, я обязан поблагодарить её как положено. Вытащить человека из зимнего леса — это не спасти тонущего котёнка. Такие усилия нельзя оставлять без награды.

Аки поморщилась. Когда брат начинал говорить таким тоном, он становился похож на персонажа из какого-нибудь дешёвого фэнтези, дающего жизненно важное задание героям. Само собой, звучало это фальшивее некуда.

Хотя какая разница? Ни мнение Аки, ни причины поведения Каору уже не важны.

-Хорошо, обещаю. Я помогу. - заверила брата Аки.

-Отлично. Спасибо. - с кивком Каору снова воззрился на иглу. - Да, будь добра, позови Май, когда она закончит.

Аки покорно встала и вышла. Сейчас без толку что-то рассказывать брату: всё равно не поверит.

«Да и не моя это история.» - подумала она, закрывая дверь. - «А потому негоже пытаться на неё повлиять.»

Управившись с готовкой, Май вышла наружу, чтобы перевести дыхание. На крыльце она обнаружила отстранённо разглядывавшую лес Аки; мороз её, похоже, нисколько не беспокоил.

-Как себя чувствуют Ваш драгоценный братец? - как бы невзначай поинтересовалась Май через некоторое время.

-Куда лучше, чем можно предположить. - со смешком ответила Аки. - Командует, в своей обычной манере. А если он не перестал командовать — значит, всё далеко не плохо. Да, кстати, Май...

Аки встала и, слегка отряхнув брюки, посмотрела на хозяйку.

-Всё хотела спросить: почему здесь?

-Что? - Май удивлённо сморгнула. Пойманная в неспешный ритм течения времени рядом с Аки, он не сразу поняла смысл вопроса. - А, ты о том, почему мы решили провести отпуск тут?

-Да. Это он настоял?

Май покачала головой.

-Как ни странно, нет. Я попросила. Хотела просто… тихонько побыть вдвоём.

Аки звонко рассмеялась и посмотрела прямо в глаза собеседницы.

-Ну и зачем было врать? - с улыбкой спросила она, глядя как румянец быстро приливает к щекам хозяйки.

Май обречённо развела руками.

-Я совсем не умею лгать, да? Каору об этом уже несколько раз говорил. - она вздохнула. - Если честно, то я просто завидую. Не нужно быть гением психологии, чтобы понять, какое значение имеет для вас с братом это место. Даже я чувствую, как радуется этот дом, когда вы здесь. А я тут лишняя. Будто щенок, подобранный волчьей стаей. Как бы он ни притворялся одним из них, между ними всегда будет пропасть. Только вот я не щенок, Аки. Мне больно не видеть, где именно эта пропасть, и не ведать, как через неё перебраться. Я хочу знать, что же там, на той стороне; хочу понимать, что вы видите там, где для других одна лишь обыденность, и что вам напевает мир, когда другие жалуются на непогоду.

Аки ошарашенно молчала. Она не ожидала услышать подобное от Май — человека, очень ценимого братом именно за здравомыслие и прагматичность. Что ответить? Как бы там ни было, ни в коем случае нельзя пытаться увести разговор в сторону — Май учует ложь мгновенно.

«Что бы ты сказала, Минорико?»

-Дай мне подумать. - со вздохом попросила Аки. - Это не то, что можно объяснить в двух словах. И кстати, Каору тебя звал.

Немного разочарованно пожав плечами, Май ушла. Аки осталась на крыльце. Не замечая мороза, она раздумывала над неожиданным откровением Май. 

-«В двух словах?» Нет. Это вообще нельзя объяснить словами. - тихонько пробормотала Аки, глядя на едва различимый силуэт на границе леса. - И пропасть есть. Но её нельзя увидеть. И очень, очень тяжело пересечь. Да и нужно ли тебе это..?

Покачав головой, Аки подхватила стоявшего рядом с ней на перилах небольшого, размером с ладонь, снежного зайчика и пошла в дом.

На этот раз он чётко осознал момент, когда проснулся. Хорошо. Не хотелось бы повторять вчерашнее отвратительное чувство. Воздух в комнате тоже не кажется таким мёртвым и неподвижным.

Он уверенно приподнялся с постели. Неплохо. Двигаться уже легче, рана не так сильно отдаётся болью при каждом движении; правда, она немного пульсирует. Неприятно, но терпимо. Да и жарко что-то. Кто-то перестарался с котлом.

А вообще, почему он снова не спит? Организм занят восстановлением, это отнимает много сил. По всем правилам, сейчас он должен спать, как сурок, — а вместо этого его так и тянет наружу.

Где Май? Поговорить бы с ней, отвлечься. Да, нехорошо вот так дёргать её посреди ночи, но если он сейчас останется наедине с собой, то не выдержит. А ему нужно выздоравливать, а не шататься по морозу.

Ну вот. Он пробыл в вертикальном положении всего-то несколько минут, а уже стало заметно тяжело дышать — правда, не так, как вчера. Да и ощущение другое. Сердце стучит гулко, с явным усилием. Ну куда сейчас идти? Вот он ляжет и постарается уснуть, а завтра...

Это что такое? Справа от него монотонную темноту комнаты разрывает ярко-белое пятно. Ха, вот интересно! Точно таких же зайчиков лепила им из снега Ами давным-давно, когда они были ещё совсем маленькими. Ничего сложного: округлое тельце, красные глаза-бусинки из ягод и ушки из листьев. Как он тут оказался? Наверное, Аки принесла, чтобы его порадовать. Он и рад; жаль только, что зайчик скоро растает.

Хотя почему? Если он сейчас вынесет снежную зверушку наружу, то она так и простоит до весны. А он будет время от времени выходить и смотреть на неё.

Ну вот он и нашёл оправдание, чтобы не оставаться в доме. Что он там хотел сделать вместо этого..? Ладно уже.

Пока он одевался, пульсация в боку стала заметно сильнее. Каждый удар сердца теперь отдаётся глухой болью в ране. Наверное, зря он упрямствует, но раз уж решил не дать подарку сестры превратиться в лужицу — то он таки отнесёт зайчика на крыльцо, даже если это тяжело. Разумные существа не меняют своих решений из-за мимолётных капризов.

Странно, но в коридоре даже жарче, чем в комнате. Кто устроил такое пекло в доме? Возможно, это Аки попросила. Она любит тепло. Но вот Май никогда не была в восторге от жары. Не может же быть, чтобы это она вот так накрутила температуру.

…о чём он только что думал? Что-то про жару. Ну да. Он тепло одет, вот и жарко. Сейчас доберётся до крыльца — и всё будет как надо. И да, он очень хотел кого-то увидеть. Кого? Из-за жары трудно сосредоточиться.

Вот он и за порогом — только не может вспомнить, зачем он сюда пришёл. Кажется, что-то с животными. Ах да, зайцы. Он шёл на охоту.

Из окна своей комнаты на втором этаже Аки наблюдала, как брат вышел из дома. Даже отсюда было видно, что каждое движение стоит ему значительных усилий.

-Куда тебя тянет? - пробормотала она. - К деревьям? К снегу? Или куда-то гораздо дальше?

-Ты не сможешь его удержать. - донёсся тихий голос из угла комнаты. Аки вздрогнула, но не повернулась. Это просто не может быть никто иной.

-И не собираюсь. Это ты ему помогла?

-Нет. Мы едины, но есть различия. Те мы, что иные мы, зовут его. Он сам хочет.

-И куда это его приведёт? - девушка повернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Минорико пожимает плечами; Аки улыбнулась, заметив, что в этот раз жест вышел более естественным.

-Там он найдёт того, кого искали вы оба. - Минорико подняла взгляд. По коже Аки побежали мурашки, когда она заглянула в знакомые кошачьи зрачки. - Но та часть его, что пропала, куда больше, чем твоя. Он не хочет, чтобы вернулись к нему. Он хочет вернуться сам.

В ответ Аки только покачала головой. Ей должно было быть тяжело. Должно было хотеться уговорить брата не делать глупости. Но вместо этого в душе царило какое-то леденящее спокойствие, понимание того, что иногда есть желания важнее и сильнее поддержания собственной жизни.

Минорико пропала. Постояв ещё с минуту у окна, Аки забралась в постель. Ничего. Нужно потерпеть всего несколько дней. И ещё решить, стоит ли врать Май, или попытаться объяснить всё как есть, и надеяться, что та не воспримет это как признак надвигающегося сумасшествия.

Аки ожидала, что будет долго ворочаться, но уснула на удивление быстро. Закрыв глаза, она не заметила, как в углу комнаты снова возникла Минорико; она ещё долго стояла там, глядя на Аки своим обычным спокойным взглядом.

Хорошо всё-таки, что он выбрался из дома. Морозный воздух приятно холодит лицо, а снег сверкает так, что всё вокруг видно как днём.

Только вот ружьё он не взял. Балбес. В зайцев он теперь из чего стрелять будет? Обидно. Хотя и прогуляться вот так по лесу — тоже неплохо. Нужно было позвать Май. Хотя нет, пришлось бы её будить. Пускай спит себе.

Будить? Разве она спит? День же на дворе, вон как светло. Замечательная погода; поэтому он и выбрался на прогулку. Нужно было позвать Май. Хотя нет, пришлось бы её будить. Пускай спит себе.

А разве она спит..?

Стоп.

Он схватился за голову и сильно сжал виски. Это уже смахивает на бред. Думай, думай. Что он делал? Зачем вышел в зимнюю ночь с такой бешеной болью, едва одетый?

Кстати, отчего так больно?

Он хотел... Что-то о животных. И о снеге. Да. Аки принесла ему подарок.

А вообще, почему она не дома, а здесь?

И он хотел отнести зайчика на крыльцо, чтоб тот не растаял. Он это сделал? М-м-м... Похоже, да. Оставил зверушку на лавке под окном. А сюда его какого лешего занесло? Дома уже почти не видно за деревьями. Он ещё не успел углубиться в лес, но ещё несколько шагов — и он вполне мог так здесь и остаться.

Да. Нужно возвращаться. Погуляет, когда бок прекратит болеть. Только вот странно, пока он брёл сюда, ему очень хотелось кого-то увидеть. Не Май, не Аки.

Нет, без толку. Он никак не может вспомнить. Ну ладно, выспится - всё само придёт.

И почему такая жара? Зима ведь...

Около полуночи Май встала, чтобы проверить состояние мужа. Каору спал спокойно, но дышал глубоко и тяжело, а на лбу выступили капельки пота. Усилием воли Май подавила быстро возникшую тревогу. Надо бы проверить бинты, но включать свет не хотелось. Потерпит до утра.

Уснуть вновь она так и не смогла.

#### День третий. Пропасть.

Последних минут, остававшихся до звонка будильника, Май ждала, будто висельник — восхождения на эшафот. Желание удостовериться, что с мужем всё в порядке, грызлось со страхом и мерзким предчувствием того, что она увидит.

Стоило телефону издать первый же звук, Май быстрым движением выключила будильник, и встала. Два шага до постели мужа оказались мучительными и долгими. Отдёргивая покрывало, Май на секунду зажмурилась.

Каору дышал тяжело. Между каждым вдохом и выдохом была полусекундная пауза, словно организм каждый раз решал, стоит ли и дальше заставлять мышцы груди двигаться. Бинты на боку насквозь пропитались кровью, и тонкая её струйка стекала на простынь. Май приложила пальцы к груди мужа, и вздрогнула: сердце Каору билось медленно, мощными одиночными ударами.

Стиснув зубы, Май оделась. Нужно сменить повязку.

Усилием воли она подавила мгновенное желание вызвать врача. Каору ей этого не простит. Есть чёткая грань между любовью и самовлюблённостью, и они оба хорошо знали, где эта грань находится.

Демонстративно шумно открылась дверь, и вошла Аки. По её глазам Май поняла, что слова излишни. Зависть набросилась на неё с новой силой: вот так просто, без каких либо ухищрений, знать всё, что происходит с близким человеком... Что бы она сама отдала за такое? Многое. Почти всё.

Молча, не сговариваясь, они перебинтовали Каору, и поставили капельницу.

-Воспаление. - сказала Май, прерывая длительную тишину, что царила до этого в гостиной. - Глупо было надеяться, что всё вот так запросто пройдёт. Не знаю, на что он упал, но вряд ли оно было стерильно упаковано.

Аки промолчала. Немногим ранее, пока Май готовила скромный завтрак, Аки вышла на крыльцо подышать утренним воздухом. Ей не потребовалось и секунды, чтобы узнать то молчание, которым встретил её зимний лес. Как и тогда, в долине, это была не просто тишина. Ни звука не доносилось из чащи. Подёрнутое серыми облаками небо застыло нерушимым монолитом, а воздух расступался едва различимыми волнами при каждом движении.

«Ждёт.» - подумала Аки. - «Но почему сейчас? Каору не выходит днём.»

Но она не стала ломать голову над ответом. Беспокойство за брата, осознание неизбежного и тупая пульсирующая боль в боку смешивались в апатию, противиться которой Аки была не в силах. Ей и не хотелось. И если бы Аки попыталась описать то чувство, то «она не сделает плохо» оказалось бы весьма точно.

Сейчас она тихонько наблюдала за тем, как Май механически, без аппетита поглощает завтрак. Пока её рука методично отправляла в рот пищу, зрачки непрерывно двигались — Май над чем-то усиленно размышляла.

«Лишь бы не догадалась.» - подумала Аки, но этой мысли как-то не хватило энтузиазма.

Закончив с едой, Май подчёркнуто аккуратно сложила посуду, и, медленно подняв голову, буквально пригвоздила Аки к креслу твёрдым, острым как меч взглядом.

-Каору куда-то ходит по ночам? - Фраза прозвучала скорее как утверждение, чем как вопрос.

«Ну вот.» - медленно проплыла мысль в голове Аки.

-Если ты сейчас думаешь, что бы такого соврать, то лучше не нужно. - Май откинулась на спинку кресла и сложила руки на коленях. Взгляд всё так же был накрепко вонзён в собеседницу. - Тебе не показалась странной кровь на его повязке? Слишком много. Такое кровотечение могло возникнуть, только если бы он разбередил рану. Он не вертится во сне, даже если болен, это я знаю хорошо. Тем не менее, простынь смята. Вдобавок, хоть его уличная одежда и сухая, но на ней соль, — а это не те вещи, в которых он ходил на охоту. Так что прошу, не пытайся увильнуть.

Резко опустив голову, Аки беззвучно рассмеялась.

Май передёрнуло. Вот, снова. Никакого звука ведь нет. Но какая-то неуловимая часть её сознания упорно твердит, что сейчас смеётся не только человек напротив.

-Май. - голос Аки снова сбил её, не дав запомнить ощущение. - Ты сама как считаешь?

-Я спрашиваю тебя именно потому, что никаких вариантов у меня нет. - Май раздражённо пожала плечами и театрально развела руки в стороны. - О чём можно подумать? Любовница? Глупо, смехотворно. Слишком много мороки, слишком много совпадений. Просто лунатизм? Да, рана серьёзная, но вряд ли настолько, чтобы вызвать изменения в психике. Что ещё? Может, углубимся в фантастику? Шпионские заговоры? Контакты с пришельцами?! - Май не заметила, как перешла на крик. - А может, ему нужно подзаряжаться, ибо на самом деле он — киборг из будущего?! О, нет, как же я могла забыть о ночных собраниях могущественных чернокнижников?! Хватит уже этого фарса! Аки, я ведь не враг. Если ты знаешь что-то — ответь. Пожалуйста.

Аки вскинула голову, и Май мгновенно похолодела. Ощущение того, что она стоит посреди огромной толпы, — нет, огромного количества жизней, — буквально вдавило её в кресло.

-Пойдём. - сказала Аки через несколько мгновений; она встала, сняла с вешалки куртку, и вышла наружу. Май всего секунду сомневалась, идти ли ей следом. Что бы там ни измыслила Аки, если это поможет понять, что происходит с мужем, то это нужно увидеть.

-Куда мы идём? - раздражённо спросила Май, стряхивая с шапки снег. Уже около часа они с Аки брели вглубь леса, казалось бы, не имея никакой определённой цели. Сначала Май покорно следовала за подругой, но весьма скоро к надежде наконец увидеть что-то определённое и хотя бы немного приблизиться к той реальности, где жили её муж и его сестра, начала примешиваться добрая толика беспокойства. Негнущаяся фигура Аки двигалась вперёд, будто и не замечая ни глубокого снега, ни крепчавшего ветра, ни острых веток, так и норовивших достать до лица и больно цапнуть за щеку или бровь. Сама Май уже начала порядком уставать. Вдобавок, погода вела себя странно. Как только они вышли из дома, Май случайно бросила взгляд на небо, и хорошо разглядела тот момент, когда облака, точно спохватившись, рванулись в сторону леса — но не ушли за горизонт. Вместо этого они начали сжиматься, скручиваться в одну массивную штормовую тучу. Её центр всё темнел, а края расползались в стороны, накрывая гору тяжёлым куполом.

-Аки!

-Туда, где тебе будет лучше слышно. - Аки не обернулась, чтобы ответить.

-И далеко нам ещё? - Май скрипнула зубами, споткнувшись об очередной замёрзший корень.

-Ты поймёшь.

-А нельзя точнее?! - она ускорила шаг, чтобы догнать подругу, схватить за плечо и удостовериться — как бы дико это ни звучало, — что впереди идёт всё та же Аки. Но уже через несколько шагов Май поняла, что ни на сантиметр не приблизилась к фигуре впереди.

-Постой! - от долгой ходьбы в глубоком снегу уже становилось тяжело дышать. - Аки, начинается буря!

-Конечно. - голос Аки, услужливо поднесённый сильным ветром, звучал спокойно, даже тепло. - Она тоже хочет, чтобы ты научилась слушать.

-Слушать что?! И кто такая «она»?! Да погоди же! - Май рванулась вперёд, но зацепилась за очередной корень, и, успев только выставить руки, упала лицом в снег.

Снежная подстилка тут оказалась глубже, и Май даже не оцарапалась. Слегка ошеломлённая резким падением, она встала, отряхнулась, и только тогда вспомнила, что надо бы позвать Аки. Но когда Май оглянулась в поисках подруги, то увидела вокруг только деревья. Ничего похожего на звук шагов не доносилось из леса. Нигде между деревьев не мелькало силуэта, похожего на человеческий.

Май осталась одна.

Первые несколько секунд её разум отказывался воспринимать подобную дикость. Нет-нет-нет, такого просто не может быть. Аки привела её сюда затем, чтобы бросить? Чушь. Наверное, просто убежала вперёд и не заметила. Вот! Нужно идти по следам.

Но следов не было. В смятении Май внимательно осматривала ровный, нетронутый снег вокруг. Как же так? Они же оставили за собой глубокую, длинную рытвину. Такую только слепой не заметит.

Так и не найдя никаких следов, Май совсем растерялась. Торопясь последовать за Аки, она не подумала взять ни компас, ни ружьё, ни хотя бы телефон. Как она теперь найдёт дом?

Тем не менее, Май быстро взяла себя в руки. Да, она совершенно ничего не понимает. Но что остаётся? Так и сидеть здесь, ломая голову? Нет. Она пойдёт вверх по склону и постарается отыскать дорогу, а там уже останется только двигаться по ней вверх: дорога заканчивается как раз у их домика.

А вверху, высоко над кронами деревьев, буря завершала приготовления. Снежинки, поначалу маленькие и редкие, быстро росли в количестве и размере. Мощный ветер раскручивал снежное полотно, как готовящийся к атаке рыцарь — свой моргенштерн, готовый обрушить его на гору по команде хозяйки. Лес глухо рокотал, подстраиваясь к такту бури.

Май поняла, что нужно поторапливаться, когда первый аккорд бури сильным толчком огрел её по спине. Если она не доберётся к дому прежде, чем дорогу совсем заметёт — пиши пропало. Насколько получалось широким шагом она рванула вверх по склону.

Буря, очевидно, была против. Плотный снег мешал видеть и так тёмный, как ночью, лес; каждая ветка, не церемонясь, пыталась схватить за руку и удержать нежданную слушательницу.

Май не могла сказать, сколько прошло времени. Весьма скоро она устала. Потом выбилась из сил. Ноги болели, тело умоляло о передышке. Но, сцепив зубы, Май двигалась вперёд. Остановиться сейчас значит так и остаться здесь.

Ещё сколько-то времени подъёма. Май уже не обращала внимания на боль. Из памяти начисто вымело любые воспоминания о том, что можно идти ещё по чему-либо, кроме глубокого снега. И с каждой таявшей на лице снежинкой из сознания Май постепенно исчезали мысли. Первой испарилась та мелкая, едва заметная злость, что возникла перед началом бури; желание наорать на Аки за то, что та её бросила, Май и так сразу же мысленным пинком отправила на задворки памяти, но сейчас от него не осталось и следа. За злостью немногим позже последовала усталость; хотя тело исправно подавало сигналы о необходимости отдыха, разум наотрез отказывался обращать на них внимание. Потом ушло беспокойство. За ним холод. Следом — желание попасть домой. И, наконец, страх. Страх бросить родных, друзей, карьеру и будущее. Страх неудачи. Страх непонимания. Страх боли. Страх смерти.

И в этот момент в белое, как мир вокруг, сознание Май на уровне самых примитивных инстинктов закрался ответ.

Так вот оно что. Вот, где был другой край пропасти. Совсем рядом, в коротком шажке. Стоило только остановиться и послушать. Без желаний, без спешки, без надежды, без амбиций, без волнения, без страха. И слушать не ушами, не мозгом, не сердцем, даже не душой. Просто позволить всему существу присоединиться к хору.

Май остановилась. Идти она уже не может. Почему бы не остаться тут? Послушать, пока есть время. Правда, она хотела бы поблагодарить Аки за то, что привела её сюда, но ничего. Возможно, она и так узнает.

Снег услужливо подхватил её, когда Май, наконец, без сил опустилась на землю у ближайшего дерева.

Она закрыла глаза, и постаралась дышать как можно тише. Столько нужно услышать... И так слишком много времени потрачено на неправильные звуки. Как вообще можно было столько лет терпеть чудовищный рёв города, где она жила? Даже сейчас одни лишь мимолётные воспоминания заставляют её сердце сжиматься от омерзения. Всё орало, скрежетало, дребезжало на свой лад, пыталось перекричать другие звуки, и от этой мешанины можно было сойти с ума. Вот почему Аки жила в той своей странной, забытой всеми долине, название которой и не отыскать. Вот почему Каору развил в себе такую силу воли, о которой и мечтать не могли обычные люди. Им нужна была песня, всегда, каждую секунду, иначе они бы исчезли.

А теперь она нужна и Май. Жаль только, что ей осталось так недолго слушать её.

Как ни странно, ей было тепло. Нет, под одеждой тело исправно твердило о том, что весьма скоро отключится. Но где-то в самом центре её естества была удивительная теплота, не имеющая ничего общего с физической температурой. Скорее это было понимание и приятие того, что должно произойти.

Снег заботливо укрывал её, и Май, умиротворённая, позволила сознанию раствориться во всё не стихавшей песне бури.

Каору с трудом открыл глаза, как только сестра вошла в комнату.

-Разбудила? Прости. - Аки села на кровать рядом.

-Где Май? - последовал немедленный вопрос. Аки посмотрела на брата. Каору был бледен; ему явно едва хватало сил на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Покрытая мелкой испариной кожа нездорово блестела.

-Она вышла погулять. - Аки произнесла эту ложь, глядя в окно.

-Погулять... хорошо. - эхом отозвался брат. - Хорошо... Они встретятся. Я обещал их познакомить. - после каждой фразы Каору приходилось делать паузу, чтобы отдышаться. - Май ей понравится. Понравится...

Он снова забылся. Старательно и неторопливо Аки обтёрла брата, потом оделась и вышла на крыльцо. Снежинки больно били по глазам, но девушка неотрывно смотрела в чащу.

-Не спеши. - сказала она. - Я буду здесь.

Май проснулась от странной лёгкости. Тело казалось невесомым; кожа не ощущала ни прикосновения одежды, ни холода.

Как ни удивительно, думать было легко; будто химические ограничения мозга больше не мешали мыслям свободно двигаться в желаемом направлении. Май попыталась наугад вспомнить что-то не очень важное - и мысленно улыбнулась тому, насколько быстро из памяти выплыла нужная картина.

Вокруг невероятно медленно и плавно кружились снежинки. Полное отсутствие звуков поражало в сравнении с ничем не сдерживаемой арией зимы немногим ранее. Май готова была поклясться, что слышала эфемерный звон, издаваемый каждым ложившимся на белый покров кристалликом снега.

Понукаемая каким-то задорным любопытством, Май сняла рукавицу и протянула руку. Несколько снежинок легли на ладонь — и не растаяли. Ещё долго она разглядывала их, и радовалась тому, что тепло её тела уже не может уничтожить творение холода.

Какой-то ещё функционировавшей частью сознания Май понимала, что находится в шаге от смерти. Но сознание сейчас не имело значения. Вместо него ей управляли какие-то первобытные инстинкты, что-то, что ещё помнило связь с природой вокруг; что-то, что умело слышать в песне зимы не только опасность и боль. Сейчас она не боялась исчезнуть. Лишь бы ещё минутку побыть рядом с зимой. А Каору поймёт. И Аки поймёт. Они бы с готовностью, с упоением и радостью оказались бы на её месте — и поэтому Май была втройне благодарна: ведь на её месте только она сама, и больше никого. Некому устроить ей лицемерный выговор за то, что она не ценит свою - ох, какую невообразимо-несоизмеримо-незаменимую, - собственную жизнь. Некому убеждать её, что песня — лишь иллюзия, причуда больной психики. Да, она умрёт — и сделает это с удовольствием, лишь бы больше никогда не переставать слушать то, что поёт ей мир вокруг — настоящий мир, а не построенная людьми никчёмная имитация.

-Мы не ожидали, что ты примешь нас так хорошо. Спасибо. Мы рады.

Май не удивилась этому голосу.

-Нет. Это я должна тебя благодарить. - она даже не подняла глаз. - Прости, что я не слышала тебя раньше. Я сожалею об этом.

Лёгкий смешок в ответ.

-Мы терпеливы. И не думай, что мы в обиде.

-Хорошо. - Май улыбнулась. - Но тогда кто ты?

-Мы лишь метод, с помощью которого можем более чётко обратиться к тебе; хотя это не всё, сейчас тебе нужно знать только это — это, и ещё кое-что важное.

-Это ты надоумила Аки привести меня сюда?

-Не совсем так. Нет нужды убеждать тех, кто чувствует нас от рождения. Они сделают так, как нужно не потому, что обязаны, а потому, что сами так хотят. Мы одно. Всегда были одним, всегда будем одним. Поэтому они — это мы, и мы — это они. А теперь и ты тоже — мы. Скажи, зачем ты здесь? Ты знаешь ответ. Незачем размышлять; просто позволь себе знать.

Май на секунду прикрыла глаза, после чего молча кивнула.

-Спасибо. Теперь я понимаю. Но что если я не смогу?

-Не беспокойся. Мы принимаем результат, каков он есть. И всё движется с нами — даже если и не так, как мы. А теперь поднимайся. Тебе пора, иначе будет поздно.

Несколько разочарованная, Май попыталась встать. Но реальность, некоторое время сдерживаемая невидимым воплощением зимы, вдруг навалилась на неё всем своим неумолимым весом. Лёгкость в теле пропала, оставив закоченевшие мышцы работать самостоятельно. Каждое движение приходилось с рыком выбивать из упорствующего мозга.

Но, шаг за шагом, Май шла вперёд. Нужно выполнить просьбу.

Она сделала всего несколько десятков шагов, и лес перед ней неожиданно уступил место чистой, ослепительно-белой прогалине, посреди которой чёрным пятном резко выделялся человеческий силуэт.

-Вы там не торопились. - с улыбкой сказала Аки, хотя стук зубов сделал фразу несколько прерывистой.

Май молча подошла ближе, и они обе, поддерживая друг дружку, направились к дому.

#### День четвёртый. Иллюзии.

На следующее утро Май чуть свет отправилась в город, с расчётом попасть туда к открытию аптек. Было решено всё же не везти Каору в госпиталь, но вот с медикаментами уже не церемониться.

Только необходимость удержала её от похода пешком. Звук мотора вездехода раздражал, но Май быстро обнаружила, что можно отвлечься, глядя на снег впереди. Вряд ли ещё двенадцатью часами ранее она способна была бы понять, что такого отличного есть в одном ровном участке снега от соседнего, такого же; теперь же сверкающая белая дорога и сугробы приносили только радость.

Ночь прошла без сна, но Май чувствовала себя бодро — во всяком случае телесно. В сознании же, несмотря на уже принятое решение, таились стыд и тревога. Это был не тот поступок, что совершается с лёгким сердцем. Май понимала, что раскаяние за подобное — иначе и не скажешь — предательство останется с ней на всю жизнь.

Она вспомнила разговор с Аки, произошедший сразу после того, как она достаточно согрелась и могла поведать обо всём случившемся с ней в лесу.

Не заботясь о креслах, они уселись на горячий пол перед камином. Укутанная в зелёный шерстяной плед Май походила на новогоднюю ёлку, и Аки не могла смотреть на неё без улыбки.

Весёлого, правда, было мало. Аки была бледна; не стоило труда увидеть, что болезнь брата висит на ней тяжёлым бременем из-за почти сверхъестественной их связи. Они отражались друг в друге, как в зеркале, и Май могла только гадать, насколько худо сейчас мужу, если даже его сестра едва стоит на ногах.

Самой Май было не многим лучше. Она промёрзла до костей почти буквально, и только железное, под стать мужу, здоровье позволило ей выжить. Тем не менее каждая клеточка её тела сейчас без обиняков сообщала, что подобного отношения больше не потерпит.

-То есть сейчас он там видит не то же, что мы? - кивнула Аки в сторону окна.

-Очевидно, нет. - Май сделала паузу, чтобы поточнее облечь в слова ворох ощущений. - Из того, что мне... показали выходит, что сейчас Каору пытается увидеть там не то, что есть, а кого-то, кого очень сильно хочет увидеть. Настолько сильно, что часть её реагирует. - Май бросила взгляд на огонь в камине, и не заметила, как по лицу Аки пробежала грустная и болезненная гримаса. - Проблема в том, что это фальшивка. Той же связи, что и с остальной природой вокруг, нет, но именно из-за силы подсознательного желания он не сможет этого заметить. Ему будет хотеться увидеть искомый образ всё больше и больше; но связи нет, и покоя это не принесёт. И если мы сейчас позволим себе риск, и он умрёт, то так и останется здесь.

Аки удивлённо подняла брови.

-Останется? То есть станет призраком?

-Упор был именно на этой части. - кивнула Май. - Его желание и образ останутся в качестве... записи внутри неё, и заставят её реагировать из раза в раз, воссоздавать эту часть его сознания до бесконечности. Он так и не сможет вернуться к ней окончательно. А я уверена, что никто из вас этого бы не хотел.

Подруги умолкли. Сейчас они думали об одном и том же, и ничего хорошего в этих мыслях не было.

Май собралась с духом на секунду раньше.

-Нам придётся врать ему всю жизнь.

-Да.

-И нельзя надеяться на то, что он когда-либо поймёт.

-Да.

-Но мы обязаны?

К безграничному удивлению Май, Аки рассмеялась звонким, радостным смехом.

-Обязаны? Должны? Нет. - Она покачала головой, и кивнула в сторону окна. - Выйди. Прислушайся. Чего она от нас хочет? Не торопись, время ещё есть.

Май вернулась спустя четверть часа. На её лице была понимающая улыбка.

-Смешно. Я уже успела забыть. А ведь она сказала то же самое. Не потому, что обязаны; не потому, что хочет кто-то. Потому, что мы просто сделаем именно так.

Аки с одобрением кивнула.

-Потому что мы останемся одним.

Он не стал открывать глаза. Аки рядом, он чувствует это кожей. Пусть думает, что он спит. Не в силах говорить. Не в силах думать.

Нужно наружу. Как можно скорее, наплевав на боль, скорее наружу, пока он совсем не задохнулся в этом проклятом деревянном каркасе.

Нельзя. Аки здесь. Не позволит. Дождаться, пока уйдёт.

Темнота давит на глаза. Уходи, уходи, уходи. Ты не поймёшь.

Он существо разумное. Не возвращаются. Идти самому. Не поймёт. Уходи, прочь, вон, оставь. Он должен. Обязан. Иначе нельзя. Иначе порознь.

Красивое имя.

Ами.

На обратную дорогу Май потратила заметно меньше времени. Она старалась не обращать внимания на тревогу, но та быстро росла, заставляя Май выжимать больше скорости из вездехода.

Аки встретила её у двери. Молча приняла из рук увесистый пакет. Пока Май раздевалась, Аки уже успела выбрать те медикаменты, что требовались в первую очередь.

К первой капельнице прибавилась вторая. Немного рискованно, но сейчас мешкать было нельзя. А дальше — только ждать.

Больно. Где-то на руке.

Чушь. Болит бок. Значит, не рука. Почему так жарко?

Прочь, вон, уйди. Хочется открыть глаза. Нельзя.

Снег. Ами.

-Что делаем дальше? - спросила Май спустя почти час после того, как они с Аки уселись перед камином. Стоило бросить один взгляд на огонь, и она долго не могла найти в себе сил, чтобы пошевелиться. Пламя рассказывало какую-то свою историю. Там были солнце, и степи, и звери, и ветер, и прошлое, и будущее, и люди, и огненного цвета небо, и снова солнце, и песня — везде, всегда, одна и та же, и никогда не одинаковая, никогда не повторяющаяся, никогда не умолкающая, и никогда не надоедающая.

-Пока что ничего. - ответила Аки, не отводя глаз от пламени. - Снотворное пока действует, но надолго его не хватит: Каору привыкает к лекарствам почти мгновенно. Одна-две дозы — и всё, остальное без толку. Нам нужно выиграть день-другой, чтобы воспаление хоть немного спало. Он снова отправится в лес, это неизбежно. Но на этот раз, - она выразительно посмотрела на Май, - ты пойдёшь за ним.

Сознание вернулось резко и быстро, как будто включился хороший, мощный компьютер. Разница с предыдущим состоянием настолько велика, что ему приходится потратить несколько минут на обуздывание бешено мечущихся мыслей.

Холодная пустота течёт по жилам, разгоняет отвратительную удушливую жару. С каждым ударом сердца — теперь сильным, уверенным, без пауз, — он чувствует каждый сантиметр тела. Да, вот так уже гораздо лучше.

Беглым взглядом он осматривает комнату. Май снова нет. Странно, что каждый раз, как он находится в сознании, она куда-то пропадает. Хотя, наверное, это неудивительно: забот сейчас наверняка полным-полно. Скорее всего Май где-то внизу, занимается чем-нибудь нужным.

Это что такое? Две капельницы? Ему неохота вглядываться в мелкие надписи на мешочках с препаратами; наверняка это какой-то питательный раствор. Он несколько раз чётко и ясно указывал, что не желает иметь дела с медикаментами, но питательный раствор — другое дело. Память работает тяжеловато, но после ранения он точно был не в состоянии что-либо есть. Так что всё в порядке.

А что это там, на подоконнике? Ха. Смешно. Он ведь оставил снежного зайчика снаружи, на скамейке — это он помнит абсолютно точно. Почему зверушка здесь? Не может же быть, чтобы...

Да, Ами его принесла. Она там, ждёт.

Нет, неверно. Там, снаружи, только снег и лес. Нужно держать себя в руках. Ами уже давно...

Там, среди зимы. Прекрати врать себе и всем вокруг. Ведь ты любишь песню только потому, что её любила Ами.

Довольно! Это всё бред, выходки воспалённого сознания. Он ранен, и очень серьёзно. Это не может не влиять на сознание.

Неужели? Тогда почему ты уже одет? Почему тебя ужасает сама мысль о том, чтобы провести ещё одну ночь в этой комнате? Хватит уже лицемерия. Сколько ты помнишь себя, тебе было нужно только одно: никогда не терять связи с ней. Ами была этой связью. Песня звучала через неё, всегда, постоянно, и все, кто был рядом, тоже слышали её. Но им было просто приятно находиться рядом. Но тебе и Аки песня была нужнее, чем воздух. Аки научилась слушать. Ты — нет.

А теперь посмотри, гордец: ты снова в ней, и никто не мешает тебе. Но ты всё равно слышишь только себя. Ты помнишь связь, но забыл, что именно она значит, и зачем она нужна.

И что?! Ну и что, чёрт подери?! Да, он потерял часть себя, которая была куда важнее, чем он сам и все вокруг. К чему лгать? Он всегда знал, что Ами — не человек. Люди не могут быть настолько близко к песне, не могут быть одним целым с ней не только сознанием, а каждой клеточкой тела. И что?! Хотеть вернуть её — это плохо?!

-Поэтому ты и не слышишь её больше, Каору.

Что? Какой-то знакомый голос. Немногим раньше жара была нестерпимой, но теперь холод не позволяет собраться с мыслями. Вокруг белым-бело; снег слепит глаза, мешает видеть.

-Я не понимала раньше, да. Ты и Аки всегда казались мне какими-то далёкими и непостижимыми. Но теперь я тоже здесь, на этой стороне пропасти. Наконец, после стольких лет, я слышу то, что вы слышали от рождения. И, клянусь, я бы отдала все эти годы ради одной лишней минуты этой песни. - он не мог сказать точно, но в знакомый голос будто закрались нотки сожаления и горечи. - Но ты — нет. Не знаю, с каких пор это продолжается, но ты уже не хочешь слушать песню; только одну её часть, — маленькую, совсем короткую. И да, я уже знаю, чем для вас с Аки была эта часть. Вырви вы оба сердце из груди — это было бы куда менее больно, чем то, что вы пережили, потеряв эту часть. Но ведь она не пропала. Она здесь, рядом, просто смешалась со всеми остальными частями песни — а ты всё равно не хочешь прислушаться.

Прислушаться к чему? Он пытается собрать мысли вместе, но те мечутся, будто напичканные адреналином рыбёшки. Ами всегда слышала то, что поёт мир вокруг; насколько он может вспомнить, даже когда она разговаривала с кем-либо, то почти постоянно смотрела куда-то через плечо собеседника. Она попросту не могла отвлечься, не могла перестать слушать. Плевать на всякие ежедневные потребности: если бы Ами перестала слышать песню хоть на мгновение — она бы пропала. Просто растворилась бы в воздухе на глазах у окружающих, настолько сильно она нуждалась в песне. И эта необходимость, эта пуповина, связывавшая Ами с природой вокруг, была настолько чёткой, что её слышал каждый, кто оказывался поблизости. О да, он хорошо помнит, как менялись люди, когда общались с Ами. Помнит наполовину ошарашенное выражение их лиц, когда они начинали понимать, что мир выглядит как-то иначе. Помнит глуповатую улыбку, появлявшуюся на лице всякого, кто начинал прислушиваться. И помнит, как он сам...

Стоп.

Он помотал головой — и тут же пожалел об этом, едва не упав от сильной тошноты.

Он помнит, как слышал...

Нет. Нельзя врать. Он — существо разумное. Разумные существа не лгут сами себе.

Значит... что? Он помнит, что не слышал ту же песню, что его сестра?

Но тогда что он делает в зимнем лесу? Разве он не вышел для того, чтобы послушать песню зимы, и снега, и молчаливых небес?

Нельзя врать.

Нет. Он здесь не для этого. Он просто надеялся, что ему снова споют так же, как и тогда, давным-давно.

А споют что?

Май внимательно следила за мужем, пока тот, не мигая, тяжёлым шагом брёл вперёд, в тёмную чащу.

Она хорошо разглядела момент, когда выражение тоски и жажды на лице Каору вдруг сменилось на секунду непониманием, а затем жутким, первобытным ужасом. Он огляделся вокруг, не замечая Май. Затем уставился перед собой, в чащу, к чему-то прислушиваясь, — и упал вперёд, лицом в снег.

Май осторожно перевернула мужа, села рядом, и положила его голову себе на колени. Она не боялась, что кто-то из них замёрзнет: если бы ободряющую улыбку можно было перевести в звуки, то именно это услышала Май в шорохе снега.

-Теперь ты слышишь? - спросила она спустя некоторое время.

Каору моргнул и медленно закрыл глаза.

-Я её вижу, Май. - ответил он; в голосе мужа слышались слёзы. - В каждом звуке. В каждом мгновении тишины. Я слышу песню, но её там нет. Она должна петь. Аки тоже это знает. Мир, где она не поёт — неправильный. Он просто не тот. Незавершённый. Ущербный. Он молчит. Он мёртв.

Каору вдруг повернул голову к Май, и посмотрел на неё чётким, полностью осознанным взглядом.

-Я не должен быть здесь. Никогда не должен был. Я и Аки — как отражения в зеркале. Но у зеркала две стороны. И если она здесь, то я должен быть там. Чтобы слышать всё, чтобы не терять ни одного звука из песни, мы оба должны быть на своей стороне.

Май до боли стиснула зубы. Ещё двумя днями ранее она бы ни за что не смогла понять, что значит потерять хотя бы звук из непрерывной, чудесной песни, что поёт нам всё, что вокруг. Сейчас при одной мысли об этом леденящий страх со злорадной готовностью хватал её за горло, заставляя все другие желания, дрожа, разбегаться в стороны, как перепуганных мышей.

-Ты останешься здесь? - она заставила себя спросить это.

Мучительно долгие секунды начинали складываться в чудовищную пытку, когда Каору слабо улыбнулся.

-Вы ведь тоже часть песни. Я подожду своего времени. Да и, к тому же, разумные существа не нарушают своих обещаний.

С трудом доведя мужа до постели, Май снова поставила капельницы. Ощущение, что чего-то не хватает, очень быстро стало почти осязаемым.

Она нашла Аки у камина. Там плясал огонь, хотя дрова давно выгорели. Аки лежала на боку, подтянув колени к подбородку, и беззвучно рыдала.

А рядом, как заботливая мать гладя её по волосам, сидела девчушка в алом кимоно, движение узоров на котором было неотличимо от танца языков пламени в камине.

На этот раз Май была уверена, что зависть разорвёт её в клочки. Вот так запросто, от самого рождения... Кто сейчас там, наверху? Кто поёт её мужу, успокаивая, убеждая в том, что всё так, как должно быть?

Преодолевая какую-то суеверную трусость, Май легла рядом. Девчушка немного подвинулась, освобождая место и для головы Май.

И погладила её по щеке.

#### День пятый. Песня.

В февральский вечер, около девяти часов, в один из многочисленных баров столицы вошёл человек. Бармен едва заметно, но приветливо кивнул ему — человек был его старым другом, и захаживал в этот бар довольно часто.

Сейчас, однако, опытный бармен быстро подметил, что его другу явно не по себе. Подавленным взглядом ответив на приветствие, мужчина прошёл к своему обычному месту, и сел, глядя прямо перед собой. Когда бармен поставил перед другом бокал глинтвейна, — то был его любимый напиток, — тот даже не пошевелился. Лишь спустя несколько минут он, не глядя, поднял бокал и осушил его почти что одним глотком — и продолжил молча глядеть перед собой, застыв, как изваяние. Второй и третий бокал были выпиты так же быстро, и с тем же отсутствием результата. Непохоже было, чтобы алкоголь оказал хоть какое-то действие.

Только когда последний посетитель ушёл, и бармен запер изнутри дверь, его друг встал, перешёл за стойку, и посмотрел на товарища жутковатыми, остекленевшими глазами. Бармен промолчал. Другу явно хотелось выговориться, но торопить его не стоило. Пусть начнёт, когда будет готов.

Прошло ещё с четверть часа прежде, чем посетитель собрался с мыслями.

-Помнишь семью Наная? - спросил он. Голос был бесцветным, хотя человек уже заканчивал четвёртый бокал спиртного.

-Конечно. - ответил бармен, умело скрывая беспокойство. - Каору иногда захаживал сюда с женой. А в чём дело?

-А бес его знает. - с каким-то механическим раздражением сказал друг, глядя куда-то мимо лица бармена. - Будь я проклят, если хоть что-то понимаю.

Ещё спустя несколько минут он, наконец, оторвал взгляд от рядов бутылок за спиной бармена, и вздохнул.

-Может, ты мне сможешь объяснить.

Он покачал головой и заговорил:

-Я заметил некоторые странности ещё десять лет назад, когда Каору и Май вернулись из отпуска. Да, да, я понимаю, прошло очень много времени, но почему-то именно эти вещи очень трудно забыть. Так вот: Май и Каору всегда отлично ладили; даже завидно было, настолько легко они решали любые разногласия. Но с тех пор, как они вернулись, это начало доходить до абсурдных значений. Один взгляд, два-три слова — и всё, больше ничего не требовалось. Иногда один из них внезапно замирал, будто прислушивался к чему-то — и другой тут же делал то же самое. А потом быстрая улыбка, понимающий кивок — и они продолжали заниматься прерванным делом. Такое ощущение, что они там, в своём домике, обучились какой-то телепатии, честное слово.

-Ну, это-то как раз неудивительно. - начал бармен. - Такое иногда...

-Нет. - резко прервал его друг, подняв руку в строгом жесте. - Иногда похожее случается с людьми, да, но тут было другое. Дело вот в чём: две недели назад они праздновали десятую годовщину свадьбы. В своей обычной манере: тихо, спокойно, и в крайне узком кругу друзей. И на этот раз мы все отправились именно туда, в их, так сказать, родовое гнездо. Тогда я уже взял за привычку наблюдать за ними: меня разбирало какое-то неуёмное любопытство. Когда мы уже подъехали к дому, и остальные были заняты переносом разнообразной снеди, я остался исподтишка понаблюдать за Май и Каору. И ты бы видел, как они оба смотрели на зимний лес. Скажу так: если бы кто-то посмотрел на меня таким взглядом — я бы умер на месте. От счастья. Погоди, не перебивай. Самое странное впереди. При всей их... синхронизации иногда случалось кое-что очень странное: этот самый взгляд появлялся у Каору, а вот Май смотрела на него в эти моменты с какой-то болью. И даже не пытайся убедить меня, будто мне это показалось: ещё бы немного, и на стенах начинала бы выцветать краска — настолько сильным было воздействие.

Товарищ усмехнулся, и бармен, глядя на эту усмешку, вздрогнул: в ней сквозило какое-то безумие; безумие человека, отчаянно желающего что-то понять — и не способного на это.

-Уже наступила ночь, когда мы, наконец, начали расходиться спать. Точно помню, что меня удержало то же самое любопытство: с приближением полуночи Каору и Май казались всё более отстранёнными; во всяком случае для меня. Остальные вряд ли это заметили, настолько старательно хозяева это скрывали. Только в самый последний момент я догадался: снаружи начиналась снежная буря, и чем сильнее она становилась — тем дальше казались мне Каору и Май. А потом...

Я помню каждую секунду, хоть и хочу забыть, как ничто другое. Мгновенное ощущение, как удар сердца всего мира. Каору медленно встаёт, и начинает идти в сторону двери. Май следит за ним. В её глазах столько боли, что можно убить целую армию. Но она не пытается его остановить.

Каору открывает дверь. Снаружи безумствует вьюга, но он смотрит на неё, как на кого-то родного.

Одна секунда: Каору делает шаг. Следующая: его уже нет. Просто нет. Только снег, бешеный ветер, и совершенно необъяснимый звук. Он...

Человек запнулся. Через полминуты, видимо, так и не отыскав объяснения, он сказал:

-Местная служба правопорядка, наверное, меня теперь ненавидит лютой ненавистью. Согласно моему заявлению о пропаже они дважды прочёсывали гору и её окрестности. Ничего не нашли. Ни тела, ни следов, ни одежды. Ничего. И я так и не набрался смелости спросить у Май, что же всё-таки...

Ещё одна запинка. Бармен с удивлением наблюдал, как расширяются зрачки друга и светлеет его лицо. Тот снова смотрел куда-то поверх плеча бармена; он был совершенно трезв, это бармен видел намётанным глазом.

-Прости. - сказал человек, и с вымученной улыбкой кивнул товарищу. - Открой, пожалуйста. Мне нужно наружу. Посл... подышать.

Выйдя на улицу, человек несколько секунд тщательно прислушивался к городским звукам, — а потом на его лице начала появляться болезненная гримаса.

-Не то. Совсем не то. Да замолчи ты хоть на секунду! Заткнись, чёрт тебя дери!

Он схватился за голову. Звуки города, которые он раньше считал совершенно естественными, теперь превратились в жуткую, омерзительную какофонию рёва, воя и дребезга.

Ему всё же удалось взять себя в руки, и он тут же понял, что нужно делать.

Отыскать Май. Немедленно. Даже если сейчас уже почти полночь. Она скажет. Она объяснит. Растолкует, почему он так хочет найти какую-то песню, о которой не имеет представления, — и без которой он просто тронется рассудком, если не услышит... сейчас. Немедленно.

А где-то далеко, у склонов горы, буря пела свою извечную песню. Ей было неважно, сколько слушателей собрались на концерт, ведь пела она для всех в равной мере. И кто-нибудь всегда хотел её услышать, хотя остальным было всё равно. Ведь пока есть хоть кто-то, кому нужна песня, она не сможет просто умолкнуть.

Она будет продолжать петь хотя бы ради тех двоих, что навеки будут там же, где она.


End file.
